


Reglas de etiqueta para un insuperable regalo de cumpleaños

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Rules, Sexual Humor, Talking, mentions of Georg Listing/OMC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Es su tradición compartida entre Georg y Gustav: Por cumpleaños, un poco de sexo oral que no le hace daño a nadie -novias, esposas e hija en camino incluidas.





	Reglas de etiqueta para un insuperable regalo de cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, es infidelidad en toda regla, y nada más fuerte que un poco de sexo oral, así que no lo tomen muy en serio.

**Reglas de etiqueta para un insuperable regalo de cumpleaños**

 

Por llamarlo de alguna manera, es un trato de dos personas, una especie de acuerdo silencioso que data desde los años en que vivieron en Hamburg codo con codo en el mismo minúsculo departamento de cuatro paredes, un techo, y nada más que lo básico para sobrevivir mientras grababan aquel demo que pasaría a convertirse en su primer disco oficial y gran éxito en ventas que después sería su parteaguas en la industria musical.

Un acuerdo, ni más ni menos que eso, en donde para celebrar el cumpleaños del otro, Gustav y Georg se regalan un poco de amor oral y sin ataduras, en donde está permitido el uso de labios, lengua y hasta dientes si el gusto lo requiere así, quizá la ayuda de las manos, y de cierre finalizan con una cerveza para relajar los ánimos y lavar el regusto de semen remanente.

Por descontado que no es el obsequio más tradicional, ni uno que puedan ir presumiendo entre el resto de sus amistades por haber recibido, pero no por ello es un regalo entregado por compromiso, no mucho menos recibido por lástima, sino… Un motivo de peso para esperar cada año la tan especial fecha de nacimiento.

Y el cumpleaños de Georg no es la excepción, especialmente el año posterior a la boda de Gustav acaecida apenas tres meses atrás, y que trae consigo cierta inseguridad por parte del bajista, quien no tiene claro qué esperar de su mejor amigo en esa fecha tan especial.

A fin de cuentas, no es como si el año anterior no hubiera recibido ese mismo regalo igual que lo ha hecho durante los últimos quince años de su vida, que con Linda o no de por medio, así como lo fueran otras novias en el pasado, Georg nunca se cortó ni un pelo en bajarse la cremallera y sacarse el miembro erecto frente a Gustav para recibir de éste sus mejores atenciones, pero… Hay algo diferente en todo aquello, porque las novias van y vienen según las temporadas, pero por regla, no es el mismo caso para una esposa a la que se le han jurado votos de ‘hasta que la muerte nos separe’, y la inquietud de no saber cómo actuar le empezó a crispar los nervios cuando dos días después de la gran fecha Gustav llamó para avisar que “iba de visita y podían ver un partido de futbol con nachos y cerveza”.

O traducido a un lenguaje común en el que ellos dos eran fluidos, era justo eso, con el agregado implícito de “antes de que empiece el partido te la chuparé hasta que gimas mi nombre y será igual que siempre ha sido entre los dos.”

Aquella no era la primera vez que Georg se veía en la encrucijada de cómo actuar y de qué manera proceder, pues justo antes del cumpleaños de Gustav era que éste le había revelado que estaba en sus planes casarse antes del final del año, y le había mostrado la sortija con la que tenía planeado pedir la mano de Linda frente a sus padres justo la misma tarde en que se reunieron para cumplir con su tradicional mamada de cumpleaños (Gustav quería el ‘sí’ de Linda como regalo de cumpleaños), así que Georg se había quedado congelado con la sonrisa en los labios e indeciso si felicitarlo por ser el primero en la banda que se iba a casar o de buenas a primeras reclamarle si había acudido a su casa para compartir con él la novedad o para conseguir un orgasmo.

Resultó que ambas, y tras un primer intento vergonzoso en el que a Georg le temblaron las manos peor incluso que la primera vez que habían hecho aquello, luego de unos minutos pudo recuperar el bajista la calma y lanzarse de lleno a lo que hacía, y que culminó con un bocado de semen directo contra su paladar y la caricia de Gustav en su mejilla por “ser tan bueno en eso como siempre.”

Claro que de ‘próximamente comprometido’ a ‘enteramente casado’ había una línea divisoria, y de nueva cuenta se vio Georg a la vuelta de los meses confundido si estaban haciendo lo correcto en empecinarse a mantener aquel acuerdo entre ellos dos cuando ya Gustav era un hombre de familia y su pequeño placer bianual había pasado a ser más que una simple travesura cuando de por medio podía servir para sentar bases de divorcio, y de paso, si es que Linda se enteraba, una contrademanda con peso suficiente para exigir una pensión por daños y perjuicios a su persona..

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, el único intento de Georg por mencionárselo a Gustav cayó en saco roto cuando apenas cruzar éste el dintel de la puerta (trayendo consigo bolsas de compra que dejó en la primer superficie a su alcance) le jaló del cuello de la camiseta que vestía y lo llevó al sofá más cercano.

—¿Estamos a solas? —Preguntó Gustav, ya posicionándose de rodillas entre las piernas de Georg y buscando con dedos ágiles el botón de sus jeans.

—Sí. Susanne salió con unas amigas y volverá más tarde —respondió Georg, a tiempo para que la mano de Gustav que ya había bajado la cremallera se introdujera en sus bóxers y le sujetara el pene con firmeza—. ¡Ah, tienes los dedos helados!

—Lo siento —murmuró Gustav, aunque sin sentirlo de verdad, pues ya había abierto la boca y se había lanzado de lleno a succionar el glande de Georg.

El bajista echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo de su sofá, y por inercia abrió un poco más las piernas y se permitió disfrutar de ese primer contacto húmedo y estrecho que sólo podía asociar con Gustav.

Aunque heterosexual para el mundo, no era Gustav ni el primer ni el último hombre con el que había hecho algo como eso, y Georg no tenía apuro en confirmar que a pesar de que su lista de parejas sexuales no era tan larga ni escandalosa como podría suponerse debido a la vida de rockstars que habían llevado a finales de la adolescencia y los primeros años de su edad adulta, no era otro más que Gustav quien ostentaba el mejor puesto en materia de orales.

Había algo en el modo en que se entregaba a su labor, en donde cerraba los ojos y daba la impresión de disfrutar todavía más que él con aquello, pues en más de una ocasión había examinado Georg el rostro de su amigo durante aquellos instantes y la expresión que decoraba sus facciones era siempre de completo arrobo, con las mejillas teñidas de un intenso color bermellón y los labios turgentes a base de succión y roce constante.

Patente quedaba para ambos que era una actividad que disfrutaban por igual al dar y al recibir, y que quizá era por la limitación de veces al año en que se podían entregar a esa baja pasión que los consumía igual que lo había hecho cuando todavía eran un par de adolescentes imberbes experimentando con el mismo sexo a falta de chicas disponibles para hacerlo con ellas, era que cuando por fin estaban en fechas de cumpleaños y podían llevarlo a cabo no dudaban en hacer lo más de aquellos minutos contados a contrarreloj.

Y vaya que si se esforzó Georg en hacer rendir los minutos que tenía a Gustav de rodillas y en su regazo a su disposición, pero el baterista no se fue con finuras cuando de usar sus habilidades se trató, y ayudándose con una mano en torno a sus testículos y otra alrededor de la base de su pene, antes que después consiguió que se corriera de manera ejemplar, en un chorro continuo que recibió de buena gana contra el paladar y que deglutió sin apenas detenerse en el sabor.

—Eres… una bestia —resopló Georg con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración agitada—. Quería disfrutarlo.

—Y lo hiciste —respondió Gustav con una enorme sonrisa y expresión de travesura que pocas veces se le podía apreciar en el rostro—. No es mi culpa si es como los viajes de la montaña rusa, donde el paseo sólo dura cinco minutos. Yo prometí que sería bueno, no que sería largo. Eso último te correspondía a ti.

—Uh… —Suspiró Georg, que no había hecho nada por volver a cubrirse la entrepierna, del mismo modo en que Gustav todavía tenía una de las palmas de su mano puesta sobre la carne tibia de su muslo.

Suponía él que esas eran las confianzas a las que se entregaban después de tantos encuentros repartidos a lo largo de los años, en donde la desnudez nunca había sido ningún problema entre ellos, pero ahora tampoco era la cercanía ni el roce íntimo.

—Georg…

—¿Mmm?

—Feliz cumpleaños. Olvidé decirlo antes.

Georg rió entre dientes. —Mejor ahora que cuando tenías mi pene entre los dientes.

—Hey —le palmeó Gustav el muslo, y en la piel del bajista no tardó en aparecer la marca roja de sus dedos.

Con torpeza porque ya se le habían dormido un poco las piernas, Gustav consiguió ponerse en pie con la misma lentitud que Georg hizo lo mismo para vestirse de vuelta y quedar parado de cara a cara con su amigo.

Para otros dos hombres de su edad y con su historia a cuestas, aquel habría sido un momento incómodo de miradas cohibidas que se rehuirían sin jamás coincidir, además de risitas nerviosas y por último alguna tontería como “Bueno…” por parte de uno y “Ya debería marcharme…” dicho por el otro, pero no para ellos.

Ellos dos no entraban dentro de ese cliché, pues atrás, muy atrás en el camino ya habían cruzado esas líneas y no estaban para hacer repeticiones de algo que cuando había ocurrido les resultó de lo más falso y sólo lo llevaron a cabo por afán de respetar el protocolo, más que por en verdad sentirse así.

En su lugar, Gustav se limpió las comisuras de los labios y preguntó si pedirían pizza o kebabs a domicilio.

—Me da igual —se encogió Georg de hombros—, elige tú.

—Así que el chico del cumpleaños no tiene preferencias… Vale, que sea pizza, que muero por rodajas de peperoni grandes, redondas y grasosas como los pezones de esa actriz porno que tanto le gusta a Tom —bromeó sin pudor, y Georg se atragantó con su propia lengua, no por lo soez del comentario sino porque era cierto: En verdad Tom era fan de una actriz porno que tenía los pezones más extraños que alguna vez ellos hubieran visto tanto en vivo y en directo como por medio de una pantalla.

Tras superar el asco inicial, Georg aceptó la cerveza que Gustav descorchó y le ofreció, y que después de un orgasmo le supo como una especie de continuación un tanto más pálida en sensaciones, aunque no por mucho, considerando que le refrescó la garganta y le hizo sentir ligeramente emborrachado.

De ese modo disfrutaron del resto de su tarde, con abundante pizza, sus buenas dosis de alcohol, y ni una mención más de su acuerdo.

Pero ya volverían a hacerlo en septiembre…

 

Por cuestiones de fechas y logística, en los últimos años era más común celebrar cumpleaños entre sí (y con la tradición que ello implicaba) no en el día exacto de su nacimiento, sino a veces antes, aunque más seguido después, ya que el día exacto quedaba reservado para parejas y familia cercana, y lo que ellos hacían necesitaba de su propio espacio privado y el pretexto de verse a solas sin la intromisión de terceros, lo cual por cierto no les exentaba de dos reuniones separadas, en donde quedaba la oficial, y luego esa otra para cumplirse el capricho.

Y en septiembre de ese año coincidió para Georg el primero asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gustav y sin tanto secretismo quedar de verse antes del fin de semana para “ver un partido de futbol”, que en clave era como “te la chuparé hasta que tengas una experiencia religiosa” pero sin la desventaja de alarmar a sus respectivas parejas o a la familia Schäfer presente.

En sí, había sido una velada agradable en donde Gustav insistió en cocinar él mismo los filetes que se sirvieron como comida al lado de una guarnición de puré de papa con abundante queso, crema de espárragos, y una mezcla de tres verduras que por su frescura daban la impresión de estar recién recolectadas de un huerto. El toque final lo dio Linda al no sólo tener el típico pastel de chocolate como postre final, sino también un pay de queso y limón que salió a mitad de la cena y que resultó ser más bien la gran sorpresa de su noche.

—Familia, amigos… Antes que nada quisiera agradecerles que estén aquí conmigo para celebrar un año más de vida —empezó Gustav con un discurso un tanto circunspecto que atrajo la atención de todos por igual, pero en especial de Georg, que empezó a sentir una extraña picazón subiéndole por el cuello en forma de piquetes de hormiga—. Y ya que están reunidos y no me va el rollo de guardar secretos… Sólo queremos compartirles…

Georg tuvo un vahído con el plural, y agarrándose al borde de la mesa recibió de lleno las siguientes palabras de su amigo.

—… que nuestra pequeña familia de dos, plus perro y gato respectivamente… Pronto será de tres.

El chillido de emoción que se dejó escuchar por parte de Erna Schäfer por poco dejó a Georg sordo por haber tenido la mala suerte de sentarse a su lado, pero al cabo de unos segundos daba igual la posición en la que se encontrara porque las frases de emoción y las felicitaciones de rigor se volvieron el barullo generalizado de aquella reunión.

Como en trance, aunque no lo demostró, Georg no se cortó en felicitar a Gustav y a Linda por la grata sorpresa que les acababan de proveer, aunque muy adentro de sí volvió a experimentar el viejo resquemor de incertidumbre que había sentido el año anterior luego de su boda, cuando se preguntó a sí mismo no sin cierto temor si sus días de darse placer por las fechas de su cumpleaños estaban llegando a su fin o… Había manera de continuar sin verse afectados de por medio.

Pese a que se esforzó en apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos, Georg ya no pudo terminarse el contenido de su plato, y apenas volvió a beber nada que no fuera agua mineral durante el resto de la velada, aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír y cumplir con su papel de amigo feliz como si en verdad no hubiera nada en juego de por medio.

La cereza de ese figurativo pastel fue que al despedirse, Gustav lo abrazó, y quedo le susurró al oído que ya se verían en la semana para ver el partido de futbol que tenían pendiente. Un comentario por demás inocente que no tendría por qué haberle erizado la piel de la nuca, pero que lo hizo, porque la promesa de placer sexual era siempre más poderosa en antelación que muchos otros sentimientos, y con la garganta constreñida por un puño invisible, Georg asintió.

—Claro. Ya nos veremos —dijo a modo de despedida, a la espera siempre, de que esa no fuera a ser la última vez que un encuentro de ese calibre fuera a llevarse a cabo entre ellos dos.

Que lo dudaba, sí, pero el miedo ahí estaba presente…

 

Con Susanne fuera por el fin de semana porque iba a pasar dos noches en casa de sus padres para celebrar con ellos su aniversario número treinta y cinco (un evento al que el bajista fue invitado pero que descartó porque ya tenía planes hechos con anterioridad), Georg preparó todo para la llegada de Gustav que prometía ser larga e interesante, si es que su amenaza de un cartón de cervezas y la primera temporada de Game of Thrones era para fiarse de su duración.

En sí, a Georg se la sudaba la serie y el revuelo que había causado durante los últimos años en que se había transmitido, pero Gustav le había insistido hasta el cansancio que era una trama de calidad, con personajes interesantes, en un ambiente épico, y con suficientes escenas de sexo como para al menos no ser un muermo total si es que lo suyo no eran los dragones y las intrigas de corte, por lo que Georg había acabado cediendo luego de que su amigo le pidiera como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado el al menos ver un capítulo, y si entonces no le interesaba continuar, ya no volvería a insistir.

Con la lengua entre los dientes se quedó Georg deseoso de replicarle que su regalo era otro, a menos que decidiera sustituirlo por la serie, pero no hubo manera de obligarse a hablar, y en su lugar había aceptado que así fuera, si acaso para ahorrarse el mal trago de revelar que en sus planes estaba antes que nada sentarse juntos en el sofá y… conversar.

Buscando distraerse mientras limpiaba un poco la cocina y se alisaba las arrugas invisibles de la camiseta que vestía, Georg se pasó la media hora previa a la llegada de Gustav actuando como una chica antes de encontrarse con su crush imposible, y varias veces se recriminó a sí mismo por su bobo comportamiento antes de volver a repetirse y de nueva cuenta frustrarse. Todo un ciclo vicioso en donde no salió ganador hasta que el automóvil de Gustav se estacionó en la entrada de su casa y por fin pudo ver la rubia cabeza de éste acercarse por el camino de grava hasta la entrada principal.

Georg habría preferido actuar con naturalidad al recibirlo, bromear con algo y después con una sonrisa franquearle la entrada con un “Pasa, mi casa es tu casa” que les permitiera sentirse en confianza, pero en lugar de ello su habitual voz grave se le ausentó y se quedó él con una versión desmejorada con la que graznó el siempre horripilante y muy temido:

—Tenemos que hablar.

Rígido de movimientos y con la sonrisa congelada derritiéndosele rápido en el rostro, Gustav se le quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego cambió de brazo la bolsa llena de compra a reventar de cerveza. En su apabullamiento, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces en búsqueda de alguna contestación adecuada, pero ya que Georgie permaneció ante él hosco de facciones y cruzado de brazos, optó por un clásico.

—Disculpa… ¡¿Qué?!

Georg deseó como nunca abofetearse a sí mismo por su idiotez, pero ya que no le iba a ayudar en nada para retroceder el tiempo y en cambio podría perturbar más a Gustav, se decantó por un plan B.

—Uhm, mejor pasa. Ya hablaremos adentro.

—Que sepas que me asustas, colega —dijo Gustav al pasar por su lado.

—No más de lo que yo ya lo estoy… —Murmuró Georg al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, tan bajo como para tener intenciones de que su amigo lo escuchara, pero como suele ser en esos casos, la suerte no estuvo de su lado.

—Vale, ¿quieres que me cague de miedo? Lo vas a conseguir. —Avanzando a grandes zancadas, Gustav dejó las bolsas con la compra en la mesa más cercana y se giró para encararlo—. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es cáncer? Joder —malinterpretó la expresión compungida de Georg—, ¡es cáncer! ¡Mierda!

—¡¿Qué?! —Resopló éste—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde carajos sacas eso?

Fue el turno de Gustav en mostrarse confundido por el cambio de dirección. —Pero… ¿Qué si no es entonces? Tienes una cara de estar a punto de tener que lamerle el ojete a un reno, y simplemente pensé que… —Gustav resopló—. Ok, no es cáncer, así que escúpelo.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Schäfer —dijo Georgie, que luego exhaló con fuerza y pasó a un lado de su amigo para servirse de una de las cervezas que éste había traído—. ¿Podemos al menos sentarnos para esto?

—Supongo… —Respondió Gustav, cogiendo otra botella y siguiendo a Georg hasta la sala.

En el sofá, con la prudente distancia de un asiento entre los dos, se examinaron de lado a lado con nerviosismo; primero Gustav a Georg, y después Georg a Gustav, sin que sus miradas coincidieran en el proceso, aunque para ambos estaba claro que el otro también lo había hecho.

—Así que… —Empezó Gustav, y su voz se vio opacada por el ruido de la botella al romperse el sello y abrirse.

Incómodo por tener que ser el portador de malas noticias, Georg decidió que ya era hora de dejarse de dramas y nervios innecesarios, que al fin y al cabo era Gustav de quien hablaba, su amigo de toda la vida y con quien dos veces al año tenía encuentros de lo más eróticos, así que ya era tarde para irse con delicadezas. Mejor era zambullirse de cabeza al agua helada que tantear la orilla con el dedo gordo del pie, y siguiendo esa misma analogía, inhaló, exhaló, y… Lo dijo.

—Vas a ser padre y… y en serio no veo cómo podemos seguir haciendo… _esto_ —murmuró lo último, acompañado con un vago gesto de su mano—. Es decir, ya era de mal gusto antes de que te casaras, y fue peor una vez que te convertiste en un respetable hombre de familia, pero ahora es… tan incorrecto.

—No pareció molestarte tanto la última vez que nos vimos bajo esas mismas circunstancias —dijo Gustav—. De hecho, recuerdo bien que me tiraste del cabello y que te corriste sin mucho esfuerzo, así que esa mierda de lo que es correcto y lo que no, no me cuela en lo absoluto.

—Ya, es que… —Georg se aclaró la garganta—. ¿No te sientes aunque sea un poco mal de engañar a Linda así?

—No.

—Gus…

—No, ¿vale? ¿O prefieres que mienta y diga que ‘sí, sí me siento culpable’ con lágrimas en los ojos cuando en realidad no es así? Debes de saber que no soy del tipo que engaña, y me cortaría un testículo antes que siquiera pensar en serle infiel con otra mujer-…

—¿Así que con otro hombre no cuenta? —Le atajó Georg, un tanto molesto por esa escala de moralidad con la que al parecer su amigo se regía, pero el baterista no se demoró en sacarlo de su error.

—Yo no dije eso, para nada. Y sería un escenario todavía más improbable, porque no lo haría, y es punto final con ese asunto. Sólo… no la engañaría, y ya está.

—Pero… —Abriendo su propia botella, Georg bebió un largo sorbo que le sirviera como valor líquido—. No lo entiendo.

—Y no hay mucho que entender, ¿sabes? —Murmuró Gustav rascándose una aleta de la nariz—. Lo nuestro ya estaba desde antes, y más bien es Linda la que se inmiscuyó, ¿no?

Georg se encogió de hombros. —Ni idea. ¿En verdad piensas así?

—Sí.

—Vaya.

—Lo que quiero decir es que esto es muy aparte, y a mis ojos no cuenta como engaño porque… más bien parece ser una cita con el dentista: Dos veces al año, casi siempre por las mismas fechas, e incluye oral —bromeó Gustav, y muy a su pesar Georg sintió las comisuras de sus labios temblar para posicionarse en una media sonrisa—. No que por ello Lin no me lo reclamara o amenazara con pedirme el divorcio, pero ese escenario no me impone tanto miedo como para detenerme en esto que hacemos.

—Ya.

—Y debe ser lo mismo contigo y Susanne o no arriesgarías lo que tienes con ella por algo que no te es valioso. No serías tú si fuera el caso.

Con un nuevo encogimiento de hombros que pretendía ser de indiferencia pero que hasta a él mismo le resultó de lo más artificial, Georg se explicó un poco mejor.

—Es sólo que… vas a ser padre. ¿No se supone que ya deberíamos haber superado esta experimentación sexual del uno con el otro? Vale, que nos gusta dar y recibir mamadas así que no podemos ser 100% heterosexuales ni aunque nos esforcemos, pero… Ya no somos un par de críos.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nuestra situación actual? Seguimos siendo hombres, y no es como si le estuviéramos haciendo daño a nadie con lo que hacemos.

Georg bufó. —Dilo de nuevo, esta vez más despacio, y verás que no es cierto.

—Vale, que Lin no estaría nada contenta y Susanne tampoco, pero han estado con nosotros por algunos años ya, y saben bien que la nuestra es una amistad que no puede catalogarse dentro de los estándares normales. Son ellas las primeras en señalar que somos una mezcla de amigos, hermanos y amantes platónicos, así que enterarse de que eso último quizá no sea del todo correcto no sería exactamente la sorpresa del siglo.

—Lo dices así porque quieres seguir haciéndolo —dijo Georg luego de analizar cada palabra.

—Exacto. Y porque también es cierto. Como sea —suspiró Gustav—, si quieres que nos detengamos, así será, y no volveré a mencionarlo jamás.

—Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Yo no quiero que nos detengamos —confesó Georg en un hilo de voz, y tras beberse el resto de su cerveza de un trago, consiguió valor suficiente para terminar su oración—. De ser posible, me gustaría continuar con esta tradición hasta la muerte…

—O que uno de los dos desarrolle disfunción eréctil —bromeó Gustav, que no contaba con que Georg también podía ser gracioso.

—No si hay viagra que nos deje más azules que un pitufo a nuestra disposición.

—Exacto.

Zanjado el asunto que les había atañido hasta ese momento, Gustav finiquitó también su cerveza e hizo amagos de levantarse por otra, pero Georg le retuvo con una mano en el hombre antes de levantarse él e ir por dos nuevos envases.

Relajado y de lo más cómodo en el sofá, Gustav ni se inmutó cuando después de recibir su nueva botella Georg se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas, y tras refrescarse la boca con un sorbo de su segunda cerveza, procedió a abrirle el botón de los jeans y a bajarle la cremallera.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _Liebchen_ —murmuró Georg, y en silencio agregó para sí «Y feliz cumpleaños adelantado para mí también», mientras con mano firme tiraba del elástico de los bóxers de su amigo y revelaba de éste su pene semierecto y listo para entrar en acción.

Sacando la punta de la lengua, Georg recolectó la pequeña gota de humedad que pendía del glande de Gustav, y por inercia cerró los ojos cuando el sabor salado de su líquido seminal le inundó las papilas gustativas. A pesar de que su experiencia en ese campo era limitada más allá de las incontables repeticiones con Gustav y un par de _amigos_ de ocasión con los que había experimentado en sus ratos libres, podía Georg sin lugar a dudas afirmar que era el mejor sabor del que tenía memoria, y aunque su número de amantes masculinos bien podía contarse con los dedos de una mano, no por ello su afirmación era menos valiosa al abrir más los labios y succionar la cabeza con deleite.

—Mmm, sí, así… —Gimió Gustav, extendiendo una mano y acariciándole la mejilla con el meñique.

Ante su muestra de afecto, Georg ladeó la cabeza igual que haría un gato al recibir un mimo, pero en ningún momento perdió concentración mientras utilizaba la lengua para recorrer el glande y recubrirlo con su saliva.

Usando su otra mano para sostener el pene en su sitio, Georg se lanzó de lleno a la tarea de recorrerlo con sus labios de arriba abajo, deteniéndose aquí y allá por un leve mordisco, una corta succión, a veces sólo un beso húmedo, que sin falta, hacían a Gustav contener el aliento y estremecerse de pies a cabezas.

—Cada año me pregunto cómo demonios eres capaz de mejorar con tan poco práctica —murmuró Gustav en una corta pausa mientras Georg se detenía para beber un trago más de su cerveza.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti, ¿sabes? —Le rebatió de vuelta antes de volverse a inclinar sobre su erección, pero entonces Gustav lo detuvo, e hizo una petición que nunca antes había salido a colación.

—Deberías… tocarte también.

—¿Uh?

—Ya que hemos adecuado las reglas del juego con esa charla de antes… Tal vez podríamos agregar una más a la lista…

Georg alzó las cejas, y por un breve segundo consideró negarse en rotundo, demasiado abrumado por la idea de mamársela a su amigo al mismo tiempo que se masturbaba, pero como suele suceder en esos casos, la cordura saltó por la ventana, y en cambio la posibilidad de poner a prueba su capacidad de llevar a cabo tareas simultáneas le resultó de lo más interesante.

No en vano habían comentado entre ellos después de cada encuentro de ese tipo lo tedioso que era tener que disculparse en cada ocasión al sanitario para lidiar con su propia erección luego de que en el calor del momento la excitación llegara a límites insospechados, y aunque en algún momento habían barajado la posibilidad de masturbarse juntos después, había algo ilícito en hacerlo en tiempos diferentes y sin sincronía que ponía ese asunto fuera de cuestión.

Al parecer, ya no más…

—¿Seguro?

Gustav asintió, y con deliberada lentitud y manteniendo su mirada puesta en la suya, Georg se abrió los pantalones y extrajo su pene erecto con un corto jadeo.

El resto fue… succión y quiebres de muñeca, y un final simultáneo en donde Gustav se corrió en la boca de Georg y éste no perdió tiempo en aumentar el ritmo de su mano hasta alcanzar un final igual.

Entonces, y sólo entonces…

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

—¿Ya no más visitas bianuales de dentista?

—Nah… —Sonrisa—. Es como en los videojuegos; después de un logro desbloqueado, tiene que haber mejoras…

Todavía jadeante, Georg inclinó la cabeza. —Ok.

Y porque el ánimo todavía era festivo… Hicieron entrechocar sus botellas antes de beber un nuevo sorbo y coincidir, que en efecto, una amistad como la suya tenía sus ventajas especiales, y al cuerno con cualquier que pensara lo contrario; no iban a cambiar.

Por nada, pero sobre todo, por nadie.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
